Lost in the Sun
by Bee Bop
Summary: Let's go get lost was all it took for Dib to say. They'll travel the USA to find a no point destination.
1. Lets Go Get Lost

Whoo! Okay, so my first Invader Zim story didn't go over too well, but even if this one doesn't, I won't mind. I like the idea way too much. I was listening to a song by Red Hot Chili Peppers called 'Road Trippin'' So, its going be in here.

I do not own Invader Zim, nor Red Hot Chili Pepper's song called 'Road Trippin''

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lost in the Sun

Let's go get lost

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Zim and Dib were friends. After endless years of fighting, bother fell to exhaustion and gave up. Now that they were united, they together faced the world. Zim found out about his fake mission over a year ago, and only Dib was there to console him. The alien had a metal break down and wouldn't do anything for months.

They together face the bullying and obstacles life throws at them. The best friends were inseparable. Everything they did was together. They both felt each other's pain. They were hated by everyone, and it never changed. But they were lonely. Even though neither of them would admit it, but it was true. They were only friends; nothing more. They didn't carry a romantic relationship. But one day, that all changed…

"Zim! I'm going out to get something to eat. Do you want anything?" Dib shouted down the trash can and listened for beat of life down in the base.

"No! I do not need any filthy human foods. I'm **not** hungry!" Zim yelled back as he was working on something with his computer.

"Okay! I'll get you a pizza then! Bye!" Dib responded then headed into the living room to find Gir watching television.

"Do you want to go with me for any food, Gir?" Dib asked, already knowing the answer.

"TACOS!" Gir screamed and started running circles around Dib as they started walking down the street. Their first stop was Bloaty's Pizza, and then they bought the tacos. Gir complained the whole way coming back because Dib wouldn't let him eat his tacos until they got back. He wanted everybody to sit down and eat at the unused kitchen table.

They finally reached Zim's house and went inside to put down all the food on the table. Dib hurried and grabbed three plates and set them eagerly on a placemat. He took Gir's tacos and burritos and set them on one plate. Then he took out two pieces of pizza and set one on each plate. He left the rest of the pie and box in the middle of the table, so each could have more. Oh this was going to be perfect.

"Gir, I want you to sit in that seat right there and don't do ANYTHING until Zim and I return up here and sit down ourselves. Okay? Don't eat your food!" Dib sternly told the SIR unit. Gir's eyes turned red as he responded with a "Yes, Dib!" Gir now is obedient to Dib also, now that Zim programmed him to be. And luckily, even though Gir was still his same 'advanced' self, he obeyed his commands, rarely getting distracted.

Moments later, a smiling Dib and a mumbling Zim came out of the elevator and each sat down on a chair. Once they sat down, Gir instantly dug into his food without a care in the world. Zim sneered at the cheesy piece of pizza, and started to sniff it. Never in his life had he smelt something so vile. He glanced over at Dib and watched him take a few bites of his own slice and quietly enjoying himself. Zim slowly picked up the pizza serving and took a small bite from it. It wasn't as bad as he thought, but it still didn't taste right to him, since he was use to Irken food. He sighed in defeat and started to eat the pizza. Dib would surely be disappointed if he didn't.

After moments of silent eating, of the excepting of Gir's chomping, Dib finally spoke up and told Zim the thing that could maybe change their lives forever.

"Let's go get lost."

"What? I do not understand. Why would we travel out into the city with no whereabouts to where we are?" Zim raised an 'eyebrow' and waited for an answer.

"I mean, like anywhere. Sort of like a road trip, I guess. I just wanna go somewhere for no point in reason and just be there to be there. Let's go get lost, anywhere in the USA. C'mon, it will be fun." Dib smiled slowly, and turned back to his pizza.

_Road trippin' with my two favorite allies  
Fully loaded we got snacks and supplies  
It's time to leave this town  
It's time to steal away  
Let's go get lost  
Anywhere in the U.S.A._

Let's go get lost  
Let's go get lost

Blue you sit so pretty  
West of the one  
Sparkles light with yellow icing  
Just a mirror for the sun  
Just a mirror for the sun  
Just a mirror for the sun

These Smiling eyes are just a mirror for

So much as come before those battles lost and  
won  
This life is shining more forever in the sun  
Now let us check our heads  
And let us check the surf  
Staying high and dry's  
More trouble than it's worth  
In the sun

Just a mirror for the sun  
Just a mirror for the sun  
Just a mirror for the sun

These Smiling eyes are just a mirror for

In Big Sur we take some time to linger on  
We three hunky dory's got our snake finger on  
Now let us drink the stars  
It's time to steal away  
Let's go get lost  
Right here in the U.S.A

These smiling eyes are just a mirror for  
These smiling eyes are just a mirror for  
Your smiling eyes are just a mirror for  


Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Whoot. Okay, I'm finished for this chapter! YAY! Lol. I don't know when I'll update, but maybe soon. ;)

_Until Next Time…_


	2. Lets Get Started

I'm all itchy. Ew. Today was career day... and I was a front door greeter. It was pretty fun. I don't have much to say... so I'll leave it at this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.

---------x---------  
Lost in the Sun  
Let's Get Started  
---------x---------

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Dib nodded his head and entered his big walk-in closet. He moved the cordless phone from one side of his ear to the other and rested it on his shoulder to be able to look for clothing.

"_So when do you think we can leave on this filthy human road trip?_"Zim said on the other line, also looking at clothes.

"Hmm? Oh, well I'm hoping to leave on my birthday since I'm turning 18. What a way to celebrate!" Dib threw a hand full of t-shirts and jeans onto his bed. His sister, the gloomy and creepy Gaz suddenly appeared in the door way and leaned against the door frame. She took a long drag from her cigarette and watched him hurl his clothes around the room and talk on the phone.

"Dib, get off the phone." Dib kept talking about where he and Zim would go so she yelled this time, "Dib, get the hell off the phone!" He looked up at her wide eyed and nodded.

"Hey Zim, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone and looked at her.

"Why do you have to be so perfect? Why do you get to be the favorite? Why do you get to have friends and I don't? Why do you and your little _boyfriend _get to take a road trip together when I can't even talk to somebody except _you_ at school? Tell me, why do you have to be the genius and me the dumb Goth?" She glared at his path and waited for his reply by taking another drag.

"What are you talking about? I'm far from perfect. My _only _friend is Zim. Everybody hates me because they think I'm a freak! Oh, I'm sorry I study for my tests and you don't. And I don't choose the clothing you wear and that you smoke at age 16."

"Oh Dib, get over yourself. Road trip? Ha! You wouldn't last a day out there with those strangers! You need to get over your little boy-crush on Zim and get with reality! At least I have more balls than you."

"I do _not _have a boy-crush on Zim. Get out of my room! Leave!" He ran over and slammed the door in his younger sister's face. Tears started to swell up in his eyes and he started shoving his clothes into his suitcase as fast as he grabbed them. He slammed the lid shut and threw the case out of his open window. He stopped suddenly at the sound of a clap of thunder and the quiet patters of the rain falling on his window. He frantically ran back into his closet and grabbed his black umbrella.

--------x--------

"Dib human, why are you wet? You have that filthy umbrella with you. Why haven't you used it?" Zim opened his door and stood about 5 feet away from it to be sure not to get wet from the pouring rain. He was down in the base getting some needed rest he hadn't taken for a few days, still half asleep in his Irken Pjs and night cap covering his antennas. "...Are you crying? Come in, come in."

Dib shuffled in the door and sat down his suit case and started take off his shoes. Gir was sitting on the couch the Scary Monkey Show and screamed, "Big-headed boy!" and jumped on Dib's head squeezing it in a hug. He immediately stopped and looked Dib straight in the eye. "Is Dib feeling bad? What's wrong with your eyeball?"

"Nothing, Gir," Dib pulled him off of his head and sat him back on the couch. He was soon met with a pair of sweat pants and a long navy t-shirt with the Irken symbol in the middle. Dib roughly wiped a few tears off of his cheek.

"Put those on. You'll get sick if you leave your wet clothes on. Don't be surprised- I have _some_ normal clothing. I don't know why I still have clothing with my people's symbol, but I think it reminds me of home." Zim lowered his head and smiled a little. Even though it was all a lie... being an almost invader made him feel infinite.

Dib nodded his head and went to go find the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and closed the lid on the toilet seat so he could sit down. He pealed off his black jeans and they landed with a plop on the tile floor. Soon he was standing naked, cold and shivering. He could see his sister now, if she was there, rolling her eyes at his weakness. He found the hidden pair of clean underwear rolled up in the shirt. He slipped them on and then started on the rest of the clothes.

--------x-------

"I want to leave now; that's why I came. Zim, I can't take this any longer! I have my licence- we can go steal that van that's in the junkyard, take my dad's licence plates and put them on the van. And we can be gone before the sunrise! Oh please, Zim." Dib was drinking a cup of coffee with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. They were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table.

"Are you sure you want to go now?" A concerned look washed over Zim's face. He had never seen Dib so upset yet determined before. Dib nodded, so he nodded.

"Okay, then we need to start immediately with the plan."

-------x--------

Okay, so once again, this is a bit of a short chapter, but satisfying. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing it! Haha. Thanks for your reviews )

-Bee Bop

_Until Next Time... _


	3. Just you and me

Hey everyone! I think it's about time to get back into the swing of things with my writings. I haven't updated in forever. Has anyone checked out My Chemical Romance's new CD? Amazing stuff right there.

**Dib's point of view**

I don't own Invader Zim. Cool.

----------x  
Lost in the Sun  
Just you and me  
----------x

Damn me and my emotions. Why did I have to string Zim along on my emotional rollercoaster? Yes, yes, I do know we are best friends, and we are supposed to be there for each other, always… but, I feel bad that I'm practically _forcing _him to take me away from this place. Why do I have to be so dumb? I mean, this is even _weird_ that we're even friends. Didn't we use to hate each other, oh not so long ago? What suddenly changed our old, normal tactics of trying to kill each other? I know the reason why, and I hate thinking about it, but I still sometimes miss our bickering. Now do you see what my emotions do to me? I think too much for my age, and I hate myself for everything I am.

Even though I tend to regret some of my actions in the past, when I look at Zim, at the way we are now, all my doubts get blown away. It's like he has some cast on me... I know he's an alien, but he's my alien- my Zim. I love the way he'll plainly argue with me over pointless things knowing I can easily win over him. I love how he'll give me sad hugs when he thinks of his planet. Another reason why I hate myself- Zim had to suffer. And of course, there's no real reason for me to hate myself even more for that, but I feel as though I could have stopped it somehow. But I'm an idiot.

And why have I made Zim more… caring? Is it because he now has nothing to live for? Or is it because of the influence on the life on Earth? But most of the humans around here are egocentric and flat out rude. But, I guess he had to give up a lot of stuff to permanently live here on Earth and be my friend- my only friend. I guess Zim really does have a heart, even though he doesn't think it.

I tightly hugged my knees to my chest and rested my head. So much thinking makes me tired; I'm pretty pathetic. I turned my head over to look at my best friend. Hah, he seems so concentrated on the road. But doesn't he know its like, 2 A.M. in the morning, and nobody sane drives out this late at night?

"Zim, why don't we stop at a motel?" I indolently said, my head falling back forward. Even though he doesn't sleep much, I know he could use some rest.

"No, I don't need any of your useless snores of unconsciousness. And besides you look rather comfy like …" Zim slowly trailed off into a soft yawn. He then quickly glared at the road and then sighed.

"Fine, but we aren't going to a fancy place; we need to save our money a bit." I watched him glare with defeat hard at the road, but he knew I had won, and that's what really made him agitated. This is another thing I also love about him.

"Look, there's one right off this exit- Super 8. I think they have fairly nice rooms, at a pretty low price. C'mon Zim, please?" I pleaded at him with sad puppy eyes, which of course he fell for every time.

"…I guess." He sighed turned down the exit ramp leading to a dark road with few signs. He drove us up to the motel with a bright yellow sign- which made my eyes cringe. Well, this really wasn't what I was hoping for on my road trip.

--------x

"You want only one bed?" The scruffy middle aged man scoffed at us from behind the counter in the lobby.

"Yeah… is there a problem?" I answered cautiously and raised an eyebrow. What's this guy's deal? It's not like it's any of his business whether we want one or two, nor his place to even inquire it.

"But you want _one _bed? Are you two gay?" He blankly asked which made me blush so red I turned the color of crimson. Who _is _this guy?! And what's with Zim? He looks like he doesn't even care! He's just sitting there buffing his nails on his dress… thing.

"No, of course not; we just want a room!" My blush deepened as I started thinking more of me and Zim being in the same bed.

"Dib, don't waste your energy on this dirt. Save it for in a few minutes." Zim winked and looked ever so seductively at my way. What's up with him? Now I'm blushing even more! I glared at him and roughly jerked my head opposite of his direction.

"Now, if you'd ever be so kind as to give us the keys to the room, I'd highly appreciate it. And I do think you'd like to _keep _your worthless life. My _boyfriend _and I would like to have our privacy of our room ever so quickly." Zim snatched a card from behind the counter and tossed some money at the man.

"Let's go, love." He grabbed my hand and rushed us both out of the lobby to search for our room. But of course, after we lost sight of the clerk, Zim pulled his hand away from mine. I frowned slightly, but shrugged it off.

"I think this is it-room number 172." He pointed to the door to confirm the matching numbers. I sort of gave a small laugh at Zim's actions but it subdued quickly once we entered the room.

"Not much, but it'll do." Zim looked around the room, very unimpressed. Though I thought it looked quite nice. There was one huge king size bed, a table, two chairs, two dressers and a television – and of course a bathroom.

"Zim, you sure seemed to pick the right card when you choose!" I fell backwards into the bed and found it was very soft and fluffy. I sighed and closed my eyes to drift into a slumber with out realization, until I felt a weight suddenly push me down hard into the mattress. I opened my eyes and found a pair of huge ruby eyes staring into mine.

"You're already out of your disguise? That was quick." He murmured a yes and jumped off me. At least, that's what I think he said. I got up and pulled my shirt off. Then I noticed Zim staring at me. I smirked and pulled my pants down also.

"Uh… um Dib, are you wearing only _that _to sleep in?" Hah, aw the poor dear is embarrassed by my unbearably sexy body. Ha, who am I kidding? I'm so emaciated, if I turned sideways, probably nobody could see me. Man, it's funny how my emotions can change so quickly- from depressed to seductive and happy.

"Oh come on, they're only boxers. And besides, I didn't bring anything in with me, and I certainly don't want to get my clothes dirty and wrinkly if I'm going to wear them out again tomorrow. Don't you agree, Zim?"

"Yes, yes I do suppose you are right." I watched as he awkwardly pulled his shirt/dress over his head and let it plop down carelessly on the floor.

"Now that's all you're going to get to see of Zim's oh so perfect body!" Zim shouted and pounced on the bed. "Oh, what a big bed; it has a lot of moving room!" he giggled and dived under the covers.

---------x

Okay! I actually updated something! Man, I am such a procrastinator. But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

-Bee Bop


	4. Hot Stuff

Heyyyy.

**Back to 3****rd**** person.**

----x----  
Lost in the Sun  
Hot Stuff  
----x----

Dib woke to the soft humming of Zim's breathing on his neck. The warm trickle made his insides turn into butterflies. Of course it didn't mean anything to him, or at least he made it out to be that way. He debated on changing positions since the sun was peaking through the windows at him, but he decided to stay- it'd probably make Zim the happiest and it more than likely wouldn't wake him up. But that's just the kind of person Dib is- always thinking about others.

Dib laid in the same spot, silent and still, sure to not wake the other. He held his breath when he felt Zim shift a little and snuggle deeper into his neck. Dib swallowed hard and tensed his body a little. He finally allowed himself to relax and he began to lean back into the face of the sleeper.

Something felt so warm- so inviting- that it drew Zim in deeper. He didn't get to sleep much, but when he did, he was normally out for quiet some time. Sometimes he could go weeks on end with out a wink of sleep. But since he's been on planet Earth for so long, he's starting to grow more accustomed to "human nature" and whatnots. Like, emotions other than determination- he started developing them on his second year.

Zim started to drift off into a dream as more warmth swarmed him. The sun started setting over the horizon as he saw himself and Dib sitting on a beach together. They were laughing and carrying on, drinking a beer here and there. They sat around a small bonfire side by side while a few other people were off kissing and dancing. He couldn't really distinguish out what they both were saying, but before he knew it, he saw Dib leaning in slowly until both their lips touched. And that was when Zim couldn't take watching anymore.

His eyes flung wide open and he shot up. He panted a little from shock and turned slowly to look at Dib to find the one and only staring stunned back at him.

"What's wrong? Bad dream?" Dib sat up too to look at Zim head on.

"Uh...Zim is perfectly fine. Return to closing your eyelids or get your fat monkey up, Dibness," Zim's confidence began to return to him, but he still felt weary about the dream he had. What did it mean, exactly? How should he respond to something like that?

"Well, we need to hit the road anyways. We probably shouldn't stay in one place for too long," Dib slowly climbed out from under the sheets and stood to stretch. As he did, Zim could see almost every inch of Dib's body, and did it make him drool! Dib was most certainly underweight by far, but he still looked _good. _He watched as his best friend lazily walked into the bathroom with dragging feet, scratching a spot on his lower back.

Trying to get his mind off "hot stuff," he flipped on the news. The weather flashed off the screen and a sudden warning report replaced it instead. The anchorman got a stern look on his face as he read the paper just passed to him.

"_Be on the look out for a vehicle with the license plate of DFK-1111. If you happen to spot this automobile, report it immediately to your local police station at once. Dr. Membrane, yes- Dr. Membrane- has seemed to have gotten his license plates stolen yesterday, Friday the 15__th__. Repeat- if you see the license plates DFK-1111, please report it as soon as possible." _

The weather channel flipped back on showing signs of 70 heavy rain fall. Zim gasped and ran to the bathroom as quick as he could. He flung open the door, only to be met with a peeing Dib.

"What the crap?!" Dib angrily turned his head and quickly finished.

"Dib! The television! We've got to go!" Zim could barely wheeze out the words. He ran and grabbed Dib and pulled him out of the bathroom.

----x----

Here you go! What an exciting morning for these to, huh? 3

Please, please, please review!

_Until Next Time…_


End file.
